


Bullets and Bread

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: Yennefer works at the local Police Station. She defies Stregobor's orders and now risks loosing her job. Will Deputy Constable Tissaia help her?
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Bullets and Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read my work. I love you all <3
> 
> Also I have no idea what this one is. I wrote it with no plan in mind so I apologise in advance for this one.

Yennefer really doesn't understand the problem here. Yes, she may have went rogue on a dispatch call. Yes, it may have gotten a little out of hand, and yes it may have consequently ended with the burning down of the bakery and jewellers and the destroying of Stregobor’s statue but other than that the whole operation ran like clockwork. Mostly. Somewhat. Okay, it was a complete and utter disaster, but was she going to admit that to Stregobor or any of his pompous halfwits he hired under his chain of command? Of course not.

Yennefer takes a deep breath out to compose herself before walking into the chief constable’s office. She knows everyone in the main area is staring at her as she strides through the room without a care in the world. She sneaks a glance at the deputy chief constable Tissaia. Though she is essentially Stregobor’s second in command, she seems to be the only one in Aretuza PD who can control Stregobor and make him see reason. She receives nothing but a glare and stern roll of the eyes from the older woman. It seems this time she is on her own.

She pushes open the door where most people would knock and is welcomed by none other than Stregobor. You know when adults say to kids “I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.” Safe to say Stregobor is a tad more than disappointed. 

“I’ve just been on the phone with the Mayor of Thanedd Isle.” He shouts while slamming the phone down on the cradle. “He has told me of your little stunt this morning in the main square. Care to tell me what on earth possessed you to ignite half the businessesin the area and destroy the town’s statue?”

“Two.”

Stregobor looks at her puzzled. “What do you mean tw-”

“You said half the town. Only two buildings were caught in the ignition.” Yennefer simply answers.

“That is besides the point! You ignored protocol, went in all guns blazing and look at the result.” 

This time Yennefer is the one to look confused. “There was a dispatch call, I was the nearest on scene, I answered. I followed every rule in the book, for once.” She mumbles the last two words. She actually impressed herself with how well she followed protocol today. She only broke like 60% of the rules so far today, practically a new personal best.

“The dispatch call requested at least three officers on scene. You were supposed to wait for backup!”

“Backup was at least 15 minutes away and by that time the situation could have gotten significantly wors-”

“Worse!” Interrupts Stegobor. “It could not have been handled any worse. You should have waited for Istredd or Eist to take lead on this operation.”

“Take lead? I am more than capable of leading a-”

“You, a leader?” Stregobor lets out a bellowing laugh. “You couldn't lead you way out of a paper bag let alone take responsibility for a group of police officers. You’re lucky to even be working in this building. If it were up to me we would be leading you downstairs in handcuffs to spend a extended amount of time behind bars. Then again you should be used to being chained up by now with your history.”

Yennefer pauses. She knew he would verbally attack her for her lack of attention to following protocol and how she should have waited for one of the “men” to handle the situation. That she can take. What she hates however, is when someone judges her actions based on her past decisions. She hadn’t had an easy childhood. Her Dad used her as a human punching bag and her mum was so high she was never really there half the time. She wanted an escape from that life and without any qualifications or “life experience” as so many applications looked for, she had to turn to selling herself to the "highest bidder". She raised enough money to get her own place and put herself through police school. Granted, her apartment was the size of a matchbox and was located in the “rougher” part of Aretuza, but she adored every inch of that room and all her decisions got her a job as a rookie police officer. However, she didn’t stop there. She pushed and pushed and pushed and rose through the ranks to a superintendent where she was given a small team of rookies to train and show the ropes so to speak. Yennefer was always put on the mundane missions though. A druken man smashed a bottle at a bar, or this woman is parked in my spot and refuses to move. She wanted more. She wanted to prove that she could do this job better than all of the incompetent idiots Stregobor had hired. When she heard the dispatch come through of three armed men heading towards the main square she had to take it.

“I mean, what are you even doing working here in law enforcement? I’m sure many men will pay a pretty penny once more to-”

Stregobor was interrupted when his deputy constable Tissaia de Vries enters the office and stands directly in front of Yennefer.

“That is enough! You’ve given a warning. Insulting someones character is crossing the line and then some Stregobor!”

“A warning? This warrants far more than a warning, this girl shouldn’t be allowed to step foot in this establishment again” argues Stregobor.

Tissaia starres blankly at her superior. Why this imbecile remains in this position of authority is beyond her understanding. She knows Yennefer more than crossed the line when she defied several rules and regulations doing what she dd today. She also knows however, that she meant well and did disarm all three shooters preventing any more members of the public getting hurt after they started a fire and then firing rounds. What Stregobor doesn’t know is Tissaia had spoken to Yennefer previously on a private line as soon as she heard Yennefer accept the dispatch call. 

_ “Yennefer, I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here but going in single handed is practically a suicide mission. Wait for backup to get here and then proceed” Tissaia hisses down the line. _

_ “Tissaia, I am right here I can help, I can make a differenc-” _

_ “You being shot down five seconds in because you’re too big headed will not be making a difference to these people Yennefer.”  _

_ The line goes dead and Tissaia knows Yennefer has already ran in without thinking of the consequences. “Fuck!” Tissaia curses and puts her foot down even more on the pedal ignoring every stop light that passes her by in a blur. If Yennefer goes and gets herself killed on this stupid crusade trying to prove her worth then Tissaia will never forgive herself. Tissaia has never been one for words or expressing her emotions. She’d had her heart broken once and she swore she would never go through that again. Then Yennefer had to walk into the precinct on her first day looking like butter wouldn’t melt and she fell. She fell hard for that girl. Ever since she kept a watchful eye over her, timing her coffee breaks the same time and memorising her favourite drink order so she could buy it for Yennefer in advance. She made sure Yennefer’s shifts never ended too late so she could drive through the streets at a reasonable hour to get home safely. She wasn’t about to let her waltz into the street for nothing more than getting a point across. _

_ By the time Tissaia’s car skidded to a halt and practically jumped out the car, she just had time to watch one of the shooters make one last pot shot ay Yennefer before he went down. It seemed the three men had set alight to the bakery and the jewellery store before trying to take down Yennefer who used Stregobor’s statue as cover. It seemed to have taken quite the beating.  _

_ Tissaia says nothing as she drives Yennefer back to the station since her car’s tyre had several bullet holes scattered throughout. She simply lets Yennefer clean herself up in the bathroom and watch as she heads to Stregobor’s office. “That insufferable idiot” she thinks to herself. _

Back in the office Tissaia offers Stregobor a solution that benefits them both. “Yennefer will be reassigned to desk duty for the next month. Whilst she is there she can find ways to help restore the condition of the town square and make a public apology for being so brash. Then she will be reassigned under my command and will learn under me.”

Stregobor ultimately agrees as it rids him of Yennefer and from dealing with the aftermath of this event. He dismisses both of them and Yennefer rushes swiftly out the door before he changed his mind. They leave the main office area until it is just the two of them and Tissaia decides now would be as good as any time to explode.

“What the hell do you think you were doing, why on earth would you be so reckless, do you realise you could have so very easily died out there today?”

Yennefer just shrugs. “I was nearest on scene and I-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit Yennefer. We both know you were trying to prove a point to Stregobor but that was definitely not the way to go about it. What would have happened if you got shot, or were taking cover in one of the buildings that went down in flames?”

Yennefer hesitates. She usually has an answer for everything but every time she is within a two metre radius of Tissaia her mind goes blank. She had always admired the woman. She thought it was because she was the only other woman in the precinct but lately she had been feeling things that made her question that initial line of enquiry. Every time Yennefer came back from a dispatch she knew Tissaia was keeping a watchful eye on her. Tissaia always had her coffee ready for her on her breaks and let her leave early despite Stregobor putting her on the late shifts. How she had fallen for her. 

Tissaia can tell she has struck a nerve with Yennefer. She quietly closes the distance and rests her hand on her shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” She says so quietly it’s almost a whisper.

Yennefer smiles and puts her hand on top of the Tissaias. “Me too."

Yennefer intertwines her hand with Tissaia’s and leads her outside to which she realises it’s later than she thought as she looks up at the night sky with the twinkling of stars scattered in the mist. 

“So how about this time I buy you coffee as a thank you for all the ones you bought me.” 

Tissaia raises an eyebrow. “Not for saving your job then?” 

Yennefer laughs, “Oh that too but I can work anywhere, Good coffee is hard to come by these days.”

“So where do you plan on taking me for the night?” Tissaia asks whilst looking up at the moonlight sky above letting herself be guidedby the younger woman.

Yennefer ponders the question for a few seconds and then grins. “Toast!”

“Toast?” 

“Well since the bakery went up in flames they got stacks of the stuff! Besides I want to count the number of bullets in Stregobor's statue. If I can’t shoot the real thing then at least let me live out my fantasy of taking him down in statue form.

Tissaia rolls her eyes but smirks. “Or we could just go back to mine and-”

Yennefer spins around, hand still intertwined with Tissaia’s. “Miss De Vries, If you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask.” Yennefer jokes waggling her eyebrows up and down.

“Your car is still in no state to be driven so unless you want to freeze to death-”

Tissaia is interrupted as Yennefers lips surge onto hers, their bodies automatically closing the distance. It’s like they’ve done this a thousand times before, almost as if their bodies are already acting as one. Eventually they break the moment to come up for air. Yennefer’s lips leaning on the older woman’s forehead, Tissaia can feel her smiling on her skin.

“I’ll take that as yes then.”

They slowly make their way to Tissaia's house. Yennefer thinking of the events that led her to this point. If all she had to do was get shot at to get Tissaia’s attention she would have done this ages ago! She knows this won’t be easy. There will be many obstacles in their path but for once in her life, Yennefer feels wanted. She feels happy. She feels loved, and that is enough for her.


End file.
